Brown University, Tufts University and the Miriam Hospital operate the Fogarty International HIV/AIDS Clinical Research and Prevention Training Program (D43TW000237). The Brown/Tufts/Miriam Fogarty program currently works with trainees from Cambodia, India, Indonesia, Kenya and the Philippines. Over the past 15 years, over 80 foreign scientists have been trained, resulting in 90 peer-reviewed publications and almost 200 presentations at all major international AIDS research conferences, participation in many international advisory capacities and organizations, ranging from the WHO to the Gates Foundation. Several trainees have been successful in developing their own independent research programs with R-O1 funding, as well as participation in HPTN, ACTG, and TREAT ASIA networks. In this new cycle the training program proposes to focus on longer term training, budgeting to provide tuition for at least 5 long-term trainees per year at either Brown or Tufts. Trainees may elect to participate in MPH, Masters Programs in Epidemiology, Biostatistics, or Clinical Decision Analysis, as well as PhD programs. In addition, we have developed 6-month intensive training courses in a variety of clinical research disciplines, including HIV and prevention research, Nutrition and metabolism issues in HIV care, HIV in women issues, HIV therapeutic clinical research, HIV clinical virology, HIV related pharmacology, Quantitative sciences in HIV research, Child and adolescent HIV, and TB/HIV. A formal mentoring program has been developed which will ensure that each international trainee is in frequent contact with a designated Brown or Tufts faculty mentor whose research interests are congruent with those of the relevant trainee. Prospective candidates will be proposed by our international advisors and their selection with be conducted during the monthly meetings of the Brown-Tufts Fogarty Executive Committee, includes accomplished faculty from all affiliated institutions with diverse academic training and a commitment to international public health training. The Committee will continue to meet monthly to evaluate the progress of each trainee, to consider applications for new trainees into our program. [unreadable]